Trust Thy Will
by WarpedMinded
Summary: -REDONE- When Harry and his lover find that they want someone close to join their relationship, they find a way to tell him, and other relationships are found. M/M/M, F/F, Threesome/Moresome, Anal, Angst, H/C, HJ, Language, MPreg, N/C, Torture, WAFF
1. Chapter 1

**(Re-edited chapters. Nothing horribly different, but they may sound better.) **

**Author****: **WarpedMinded - WarpedMindedYaoi

**Fandom****:** Harry Potter

**Chapter: **1/?

**Summary:** When Harry and his lover find that they want someone close to join their relationship, they find a way to tell him, and other relationships are found.

**Rating:** NC-17, or R

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco/Ron, Severus/Remus/Neville, and there will be more later on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this. J.K Rowling own all of Harry Potter

**Note:** This is one of my best HP fic's that I have wrote so far. I am so proud. ^^ Also! This may not be some people's cup of tea, or soda.

**Warnings:** M/M/M Anal, Angst, H/C, HJ, Language, M/M, MPreg, N/C, Oral, Rim, Tort, WAFF, WIP

* * *

"I don't give a fuck if you know how I feel about you now." Ron growled out as he roughly yanked on the shaggy haired boy's neck, mashing their lips together.

"Fuck yes Ron. I am so glad you finally let it out." Harry gasped as they broke apart the kiss.

"Bloody hell, me too Harry. God, I have wanted you for so damn long. I thought I was gonna die if I kept it in any longer. You are everything that I am not Beautiful, funny, courageous, amazing, and sweet." Ron murmured softly as he kept his lips a hairs-breath apart from Harry's.

"Ron, you are worth so much to me. You are more than anything I am. You are funnier, sweeter, more gorgeous, way more good looking, very honest, and brave." Harry smiled as he kissed Ron tenderly on the lips. "I just wish you could have to me when we were awake, so this could have been real." He sighed.

Ron gasped as imaginary Harry started disappearing, "No! God dammit Harry. Don't leave me." After a few moments of being alone he whispered, "Please…"

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of someone sniffling._** What's going on?**_ He stood up and quietly walked to his best friend's bed. "Ron? Are you okay?" The crying stopped, and the curtain opened slowly to show a very tired, disheveled looking Ron Weasley.

"Huh? Oh, heya Harry." Ron whispered almost so quietly that Harry almost didn't catch it.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you crying or something. Do you wanna talk about it mate?"

Ron bit his lip as he thought for a moment, then replied slowly, "...No...I'm alright. Thanks anyway mate."

Harry nodded, "Oh, yeah, no problem. You're my best friend, and I will always be here for ya." He smiled as he chose that random moment to lean down and hug Ron. "If you ever want to talk, I am just beside you." He grinned as he pointed to his bed.

"Thanks mate, good to know I have someone to really trust here." Ron smiled at Harry with his trademark shy smile.

"Hey. Ron. Can I ask you a really personal question?"

Ron stared at Harry in confusion. "Oh, of course you can mate. You can always ask me anything." He answered quickly.

The dark-haired boy blushed and sat down on the bed beside his red-headed friend. "Okay...I have this friend, and he loves this person, but he doesn't know if the person likes him back the same way. What do you think he should do? Should he ask the guy...uh...person, or should he not say anything?"

Ron looked at Harry, "Harry...is the friend actually you?"

Harry looked away, "Well, half of it is me..."

"What?" Ron whispered, totally confused.

"Okay... me, and another guy like the same guy. So, we both want to ask him out. You don't like me now do you?" Harry asked sadly.

"No! No Harry, of course not, I am still your best friend. So are you saying you want to start a threesome with your friend and the guy you like?" Ron leaned close to Harry and all the green-eyed boy did was nod.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me who the people are?" A shake of the head. "Okay, well, whenever you are comfortable telling me you can. Alright, Harry?"

"Alright. Thank you for listening." Harry said softly, still very embarrassed from asking the question.

"Oh no problem, and the only advice I can give you is, you should tell the person, and double check with the other guy you like to make sure it is what you both want." Ron smiled encouragingly at his best friend.

"Thank you so much for listening to me Ron. I can always trust you." Harry grinned as he hugged Ron again, making sure to give a full body hug. He then got up and went to his bed, "Sleep well Ron."

Ron sighed as he laid down in his bed, "Yeah...you too Harry."

* * *

Harry grinned as he practically jumped into his bed._** I need to talk to 'the friend' tomorrow. We need to talk it over I guess. Ron sure knows how to give good advice. What I don't understand though is...why he didn't look happy when I told him I liked someone...**_Harry yawned as he laid back and succumbed to his dreams.

* * *

The next morning when Harry woke up he was all alone in the dorms, "Hey? Is anyone in here?" When nobody answered he growled angrily as he stomped off to the shower. The only thing stopping him was that someone had beat him there and was currently leaning back against the wall naked in the shower, curtains open, water spraying all over the hot body, and a hand furiously rubbing at the hard cock in between the toned legs, that were specked with reddish brown hair, a patch above the cock, and trailing up until about a couple inches below the navel.

A gasp escaped Ron's mouth as he stroked faster, "Oh, Harry." He groaned while thrusting his hips up into his hands, coming.

Harry whimpered as he palmed his erection. "Ron?" His wide green eyes staring right into Ron's frightened eyes.

The red head gasped and tried to hide himself from his best friend, "Harry! What are you doing up? I-I thought you wanted me to wake you up? You didn't hear anything did you?" He asked terrified.

"Ron... do you like me like that? Do you want me in that way? Or do you only want a onetime thing?" Harry asked nervously as he stepped forward, getting closer and closer to the very naked and wet Ron Weasley.

"I could never think that. You are better than that. You deserve better than me." Ron whispered brokenly.

Harry ran to the shower and caught his friend as he slid down the tiled wall. He held Ron close to his chest and rocked him back and forth, "Ron, you are worth so much to me. You are more than anything I am. You are funnier, sweeter, more gorgeous, way more good looking, very honest, and brave."

"That is what you said I was in my dream last night. Please don't tell me this is another dream and you are gonna leave again. Please don't go. Please." By the time the red-head was done he was sobbing in Harry's arms, not willing to let go any time soon.

"I'm not going anywhere Ron." Harry soothed as he ran his fingers through the red-head's wet hair.

"Good..." Ron yawned as he snuggled closer to Harry's warmth, "Good."

"Oh, Harry?" He asked softly, and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Who are the guys that you were talking about last night?"

"I can't tell you that right now. You will find out in a day or two. Depends on what happens."

"Oh, okay then." Ron sighed, secretly knowing Harry wouldn't tell him. But Harry has a right to his own personal business. Ron just wished he was a part of that 'personal business'.

**r **_& _**r**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Re-edited chapters. Nothing horribly different, but they may sound better.)**

**Author:** WarpedMinded (WarpedMindedYaoi)  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Chapter: **2/?  
**Summary:** When Harry and his lover find that they want someone close to join their relationship, they find a way to tell him, and other relationships are found.  
**Rating:** NC-17, or R  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco/Ron, Severus/Remus/Neville, and there will be more later on.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this. J.K Rowling own all of Harry Potter  
**Author Note: **This is one of my best HP fic's that I have wrote so far. I am so proud. ^^ Also! This may not be some people's cup of tea, or soda.  
**Warnings:** M/M/M Anal, Angst, H/C, HJ, Language, M/M, MPreg, N/C, Oral, Rim, Tort, WAFF, WIP

* * *

"Draco!" Harry whispered loudly, trying to get his 'secret friend's' attention.

"What Harry?" Draco tried not to laugh at how silly Harry looked right then. He was peeking around a bookshelf, his green eyes wide as he motioned Draco over, even though there was no one but them and the librarian around.

"Come here please?" Harry gave puppy eyes to Draco, which he knew Draco couldn't resist.

"Ah, come on, don't do that, I would have anyways. No need for that." Draco rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to where Harry was. When he got around the corner of the bookshelf he had his arms full of a green-eyed, black haired 17 year old. "I missed you too Harry." Draco muttered into Harry's ear, amused.

Harry let out a small laugh, "I talked to him today. I think he would be willing to be with us."

Draco's face brightened a little bit, "Yeah? Thank Merlin. I love you so much Harry, but I have a feeling he will complete us."

"I know what you mean Draco, and I feel the same way." Harry murmured as he kissed Draco gently.

Draco let a groan slip past his lips as he opened his mouth and let Harry's tongue move towards his own tongue.

He pulled back reluctantly. "Mmmm, Harry. We shouldn't be doing this here. What if someone finds us?"

And at that moment Neville Longbottom had collapsed beside them, his body shivering, he was only wearing a pair of blue boxers, and he had dried blood on his thighs, and on the back of the boxers.

"Oh Merlin. What happened to you Neville? We have to get you to the infirmary!" Harry's face showed how shocked he was.

Neville was shaking his head, "We can't. They will find me there. They said that if I went to the infirmary to get healed, they were gonna come after me again." Tears started to roll down the tall boys cheeks, "I can't go through that, please don't take me to Madam Pomfrey."

"Alright, alright, we won't take you there. But we have to take you somewhere. Who did this to you Neville?" Harry was gently rubbing the boys back, as they stood him up. Harry laid his robes over Longbottom's shoulders, and kept him covered.

"You won't believe me."

"Try me. You, Draco, and Ron believed me when nobody else did, I owe it to you." Harry ran his fingers comfortingly through Neville's light brown hair.

Harry remembered back when no one believed him.

* * *

Flashback

_Months ago, he was kidnapped by Voldemort, but it wasn't to be killed, no, the Dark Lord had just wanted a taste of the Boy-Who-Lived, before their fight to the death. _

_Harry had been raped repeatedly, for hours. Thankfully it was only Riddle, and not any of the Death Eaters who did the raping. _

_When Voldemort left the room for a meeting, Harry had finally been able to think enough to apparate out of there, and to his dormitory room. _

_Neville was in the room, and almost squealed like a girl when the naked body of Harry Potter landed on the floor. Neville grabbed a blanket, covered Harry, and listened as the boy cried on his shoulders, while taking him to the infirmary. _

_Nobody really believed Harry at first, thinking he was just in shock, because Voldemort would have just killed Harry instantly. But Neville believed the dark-haired boy from the beginning, as did Draco and Ron. By the end of the day the people that knew Harry was raped, found out it was the Dark Lord that tortured the Boy-Who-Lived._

End Flashback

* * *

Harry shook his head as he was brought back to the present.

Draco stood beside the brown-haired teen, "I won't tell anyone, but if it was someone from Slytherin, I need to know so I can go tell Professor Snape, and he will settle this the right way. You can trust me, and my godfather. I promise."

"They took me while I was walking back to the dormitory last night. It was close to curfew so I was trying to hurry. I didn't even realize they were behind me until I was hit with a 'Petrificus Totalus'. Then somehow, they cast a spell to make my body not stiff, but I still couldn't move myself. They were laughing and calling me a clumsy idiot, and that everyone would be glad that...that I was gone." A new onslaught of tears rolled down Neville's cheeks.

"Who Neville; who did this to you?" Draco growled at who could be so cruel to do this.

"It w-was Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle."

"Shit. We need to go to Severus. He will be able to help you and get those boys expelled; I always knew they were no good." Draco punched the wall angrily.

Harry put his hand on Draco's and he pulled him over to Neville. "Come on Nev, we will go with you to Snape's quarters. I am sure he won't be rude about anything. He may be cruel in class, but I doubt he is when there is something important outside of classes. He will also be able to help heal you since you don't want to go to the infirmary."

* * *

Harry hurriedly knocked on Professor Snape's door, praying that someone would answer quickly. He looked at Neville and realized the brunette was paling. "Neville, just hold on a little bit longer." Draco and him held the poor boy up.

The door soon opened and Professor Snape looked at them with a raised brow, "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, and...Mr. Malfoy? What do I owe the pleasure of seeing all of you at the same moment?"

"May we come in sir? It is very important and very serious." Malfoy said sternly, he looked pointedly at Neville.

Severus Snape looked at Longbottom, and he was about to pass it off as nothing, but then his gaze jerked back to the boy and realized he was about to collapse, so Severus darted forward and lifted the boy up carefully, and laid him on his large grey couch.

"What happened here?" He said sternly as he strode over to a cabinet and started pulling out potions and grabbed his wand from the table. Then walked back over to the couch, and laid the equipment on the black wooden coffee table.

"It was a Slytherin. He was captured last night by them." Harry sighed softly as he kept looking down at Neville.

Snape looked at Draco as if he did the deed. And Harry hurried to defend his boyfriend.

"Draco isn't involved though. He isn't a bad Slytherin."

"So my assumptions were correct. Potter and Malfoy are in fact together."

"Yes sir." Both Draco and Harry replied. "But please help Neville." Harry was getting more worried, from how pale his house mate was.

Severus took the stopper off a blood replenishing potion and had Neville swallow it. The boy winced and almost gagged it up, but Severus gently rubbed his throat, and helping it stay down. He then grabbed a healing potion for wounds on the inside of the body. Severus guessed what had happened when he felt the crusty blood on Longbottom's thighs, while carrying him to the couch.

A soft thumping sound echoed into the living room, and a weary Remus Lupin walked out into the area where everyone else was, "Oh. I'm sorry Severus; I thought I heard people talking out here, but I wasn't sure."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Your sense of reason astounds me."

Lupin just smiled and ignored Snape's snark. But then he saw Neville on the couch and he stared at Severus, his eyes begging for answers. "What happened to Mr. Longbottom?"

Harry bit his lip and felt tears in his eyes, "H-He was hurt, badly. Malfoy and I were in the library when Neville collapsed next to us. We didn't even know where he came from. He refused to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Who did this to him Harry?" Remus walked up to a boy that was like his own godson, and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

The dark-haired boy couldn't say more, he just covered his face.

Draco rubbed his back. "Longbottom said it was Theodore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. And I believe him. I haven't seen Crabbe or Goyle the last few days, and they seemed pretty chummy with Nott."

"Where is the blood coming from?" Lupin then realized, just where it was, and his own face went deathly pale, "Oh, dear Merlin; the poor boy was raped?"

Severus Snape started to cast a cleaning spell on Neville's legs, and his lower body. Then he also used a human safe sanitizing spell; to clean the wounds out.

Neville didn't even realize he had collapsed, but when he came to he groaned, and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw Professor Snape kneeling next to him he frowned confused as to why Snape was there. "Pr...professor? What happened?" He tried to sit up, but he was kept down by Snape's firm hand.

"Do try not to ruin all the work I am doing to help you." Severus sighed, trying not to snap at the boy. _'He is a child for Merlin's sake. How could anyone ever do this to a damn child?'_

Remus saw that Neville was falling asleep on the couch.

"You two can stay here or you may go. I think Neville needs some sleep." Lupin petted Longbottom's head comfortingly. "Neville do you want the boys to stay or go?"

"I think you guys should go, I don't want to bother you no more, and you might want some sleep now, since it is almost midnight." Neville yawned.

Harry nodded as he came forward and hugged his friend, hugged Lupin, and then to the surprise of everyone in the room, he hugged Professor Snape. "Neville, we will come by tomorrow and check on you, it that okay?"

"Of course it is Harry; it is nice to know that you care enough to make sure I am okay. Just watch out for those Slytherin, they might get you too." Neville warned.

"Thank you, Neville." Draco let a small smile show through.

Once Harry and Draco left, Lupin looked at Severus, "I think I found the one who will complete our bond."

"Who?"

Lupin pointed down to the boy currently sleeping in his arms.

"You have got to be kidding." Severus almost growled, but he just rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell. Alright, alright, I'll accept him." He then smirked at his lover. "Better make it worth my while."

Lupin chuckled as he went to pick up Neville, holding him close as Snape cast a cleaning charm on the boy's clothes. "We will have him take a shower in the morning." Severus whispered as he and Lupin set the teen carefully on the bed.

When Lupin got to the door, he turned back around and smiled at Neville sleeping form, "You will be ours come tomorrow young mate. When you wake up, it's going to be a day full of change." He whispered fondly.

When the door closed Neville opened his eyes, "Mates... It's unbelievable. I can't make them regret it. I have to be the best mate ever." He was beaming as he closed his eyes, and fell into a slightly less troubling sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Re-edited chapters. Nothing horribly different, but they may sound better.)**

**Warning! This chapter starting at the beginning IS a graphic RAPE scene. Go to the next line if you want to skip it.**

**Author:** WarpedMinded (WarpedMindedYaoi)  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Chapter: **3/?  
**Summary:** When Harry and his lover find that they want someone close to join their relationship, they find a way to tell him, and other relationships are found.  
**Rating:** NC-17, or R  
**Pairing:** Draco/Harry/Ron, Neville/Remus/Severus, and there will be more later on.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this. J.K Rowling owns all of Harry Potter.  
**Author Note: **This is one of my best HP fic's that I have wrote so far. I am so proud. ^^ Also! This may not be some people's cup of tea, or soda. There is rape, mentions of rape, miscarriage, and possibly more later on. Also, this story has been a work in progress for over 4 years. Bear with me.  
**Warnings:**M/M/M Anal, Angst, H/C, HJ, Language, M/M, MPreg, N/C, Oral, Rim, Tort, WAFF, WIP

* * *

As Harry woke up he noticed two things. _One:_ He wasn't in the dorms. _Two:_ He was naked and tied down, and not in the nice way that he and Draco liked to play around.

"Hello?" He cautiously looked around, squinting his eyes to try and see in the dark room.

"So, our little slut Neville told you about us, is that right?" A low angry voice growled at Harry.

"You assholes! I'm going to kill you for what you did to Neville! Let me go right now!" Harry yelled.

"I don't think you have any room to be talking back to us you whore. Crabbe, Goyle, go have some fun with the Boy-Who-Lived. Let's be the ones to test his nickname." Theodore Nott laughed as he moved away from Harry's naked trembling body.

"Someone will find me. You can't get away with this." Harry spat, his eyes flashing like green flames.

Goyle slapped Harry across the face, "Shut up bitch! The only sounds we want to hear now are your screams. But don't worry though, we will have you used to it in no time." He ripped off his pants and stroked his dick only until it was half hard and then happily shoved it into Harry's tight, dry entrance.

Harry let out a scream of pain, only to have his mouth filled with a nasty cock that repeatedly slammed into the back of his throat, forcing him to gag.

Tears trickled down Harry's face as one brutal thrust tore his insides. The dick currently in his mouth was swelling, signaling that the teen was gonna cum into his mouth. So Harry did one thing he would soon regret. He bit down as hard as he could on the cock, making Theodore cry out in agony, blood and semen running down Harry's cheeks and face.

"M-make h-h-him p-pay." Theo sobbed as he used his wand to try to fix his half-gnawed off dick.

Crabbe snorted as he smiled nastily at Harry, "Our pleasure." He lifted his fist and punched Harry as hard as he could, making the boy's jaw snap, forcing a scream so loud they had to cover their ears.

Goyle laughed as he stepped forward and took out a knife and pressed it harshly against Harry's bare chest. "How about we claim you Potter? I bet you would love that. To know that we own you, and that you can never say no to us, cause you belong to us." A little blood seeped from the wound near Harry's left nipple. Greg made a quick slice on Harry's skin, causing the boy to hiss in pain.

_Please Draco, I really need your help right now. Save me, I don't know how much longer I can stay conscious._ Harry blearily blinked his eyes as he tried to stay awake, but not wanting too at the same time.

The knife continued it journey until it stopped finally at the right nipple, jagged edges of a symbol was on his bloodied skin. A symbol of ownership was carved onto his body. A large wound that showed everyone that Crabbe and Goyle owned Harry Potter.

"Crabbe, how about you and me both fuck him now until he goes unconscious." Goyle chuckled as he pulled Harry's arms out of the sockets, so he couldn't move his arms. Then untied them and lifted him up, and shoved Harry's fragile body down onto his dick. Harry shut his eyes tight as he sobbed for help, the pain more than unbearable now. "Come on Crabbe, come join me in this tightness."

"Oh, I will be coming soon into that tightness." Vincent laughed as he got on his knees in front of Harry and pushed his cock between the Boy-Who-Lived legs. "Ready for me to put it in you, precious?" Crabbe mocked compassion as he pushed in roughly, his cock sliding in beside Goyles with the help of Harry's blood.

Harry happily accepted the darkness that had loomed over him.

"Good, he's out. Let's get out of here before someone finds him. He deserved all of this." Nott snapped as he got his clothes on, his cock still very tender and throbbing in pain from when Harry bit him.

Vincent and Greg popped out of Harry's unconscious body then wiped their bloody cocks on his chest, over the seeping wound, forcing the semen and blood to mix together. All three laughed together as he walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone in the freezing room, nothing to protect him from hypothermia, or viruses.

* * *

A couple hours later Lupin frowned at the rancid smell of blood and semen coming from a room a couple doors down. Then one smell in particular hit him hard, _Harry..._ He ran to the room and pushed the door open with much difficulty. What he saw made him gag and nearly throw up on the floor.

Harry was laying naked on a table, his skin almost a blue tint, nothing but blood covered him, crusty semen splattered all over his body. Lupin resisted the urge to be sick again and ran up to Harry, picking him up and running out, and going to the infirmary as fast as possible.

* * *

Draco stared at Professor Lupin in shock, not quite believing what was going on.

"I am sorry Draco, but Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe were found hung outside their organs tore out of them." Remus looked at Severus sadly, but they all knew those boys deserved it.

Draco rubbed his forehead as he sighed, "I don't feel any remorse at all. They hurt Harry, my boyfriend, my mate. I would have never forgave them. How is Harry doing since you brought him in?"

Severus patted his godson's shoulders, "He is still unconscious, but he is getting some of his color back. They have him cleaned up, on antibiotics, and they have put some of my homemade ointment potion on his chest from the knife markings. His jaw was almost shattered but they got it fixed, so I don't know if he will be able to talk or not, if he can, he is very lucky. His arms were also jerked out of the sockets but thankfully those were easily put back in place. The most damage done was the rape, it seems they decided to do a double penetration without any kind of lubrication, except for blood. Just remember, it's not just physical pain, it's more about mental pain."

Draco's jaw was on the floor, tears stinging his eyes, nodding as he looked toward to infirmary door, "May I please go see him? I just want to be with him, and hold his hand to show him I am still here."

Severus and Remus nodded, "Draco, we are always here for you and Harry if you ever need someone to talk to." Remus whispered into Draco's ear softly.

"Thank you Remus. I see why my godfather loves you so much." Draco smiled as he walked towards the door, "Please be careful with Neville. He has been through so much."

Neville heard what Draco said, and smiled as he walked up to Severus and Remus, "Draco, don't worry. I know they would never hurt me."

Remus looked at Neville, disbelief on his face, "How did you know?"

"I heard you last night before you left my room. I just put two and two together. I will try to be the best mate ever." Neville reddened as he looked at the ground nervously.

A hand lifted Neville's chin up, and his hazel eyes stared into Severus' disbelieving dark eyes, "Are you sure about this Neville? We might be too old for you. You are our mate, and you will be til we die. We don't want to be rushing into this. Especially since what happened to you the last few days. This is a very serious matter at which you should think about rationally."

Neville tried not to grin at Severus, "Oh, I will of course think about it rationally. Let's see. I have two of the most handsome men that are actually my mates. They are attracted to me. This would make my life finally perfect, just being with you two." The dreamy look was on his face as he looked deeply into Severus' eyes, "You may not think you are a sight to see, but I bet you that Remus thinks the same as me. You are perfectly handsome, you can be so kind when you want, you have the most amazing and unique personality, and you don't hurt someone to get a few laughs out of it. You are serious, but at the same moment you can be teasing. You know how to calm people down, and yet you know how to rile them up." He lifted his hand and ran his thumb over Severus Snape's cheek. He turned his gaze to Professor Lupin.

"Same for Remus. You have a rugged look to you. I am so happy and proud that you were able to accept who you were. You are so kind in your nature, you protect anyone you call family or friends. You stick up for what is right. You may think you look horrid, but Sev and I don't think so, am I right?" Neville placed a kiss over Remus Lupin's heart.

"Yes, your right." Snape whispered as he rubbed his companion's back. "Remus, Neville is right. You are everything I am not, but then again, maybe I am everything you are not. That is why we fit together so perfectly. Neville is the last piece of our puzzle, and we will be one perfect picture."

Remus nodded as he hugged both Neville and Severus tight to his body, both of them hugging him back just as tightly.

* * *

Draco walked into the hospital wing and quickly walked up to his lover, "Harry? You will be okay soon, they are gonna have you hyped up all in good time." He let a small sad chuckle escape as he stroked his lover's cheek affectionately. "Please wake up soon Harry, I am nothing without you. If you do wake up soon, I will get Ron down here so we can tell him how _we_ feel about him. I have a feeling he will be so happy Harry."

"Hmm, are you sure?" Harry groggily asked as he weakly reached his hand up and caressed Draco's arm, a very tiny smile crossing his tired face.

"Oh! Thank Merlin, I was so scared it would take you longer to wake up, but of course you are _Harry Potter_." Draco chuckled but stopped when he saw how watery his lover's eyes were. "Harry? What's the matter?"

"I should have tried harder to stop them. I let them go too far. You were the only one who was supposed to be with me intimately, but they ruined it." Harry let out a breathy sob as he held Draco's pale hand, and kissed the knuckles, "I love you so much Dragon. I am _in_ love with you."

Draco watched Harry, his eyes full of admiration, affection, and love. "I feel the exact same way Harry. Only a little more though." He joked.

"Ha. Your funny." Harry gave a bigger smile as he leaned up, "Can I have a kiss?"

"Why do you need to ask?" Draco laughed as he bent his neck and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips.

"Because I wanted to be a gentleman?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked down at Harry, "You know they found Crabbe and Goyle strangled with their guts on the outside. Darling, they deserved it."

"I know Drake. They got what was coming to them."

"Harry, I still can't believe at how healed you are already. Not that I am complaining, but that was pretty damn fast." Harry laughed at how confused Draco looked.

"You're so cute Dragon. Can I keep you forever?"

The blond grinned, "You may keep me for as long as you want me."

"Oh, well. You better be packing all your stuff because you are gonna be with me for longer than infinity, I promise you that." Harry sealed the promise with a romantic kiss.

A snicker escaped from the doorway. Draco and Harry both shot looks at who would dare ruin their lovey-dovey moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Re-edited chapters. Nothing horribly different, but they may sound better.)**

**This chapter contains a miscarriage. **

**Author: **WarpedMinded (WarpedMindedYaoi)  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Chapter: **4/?  
**Summary:** When Harry and his lover find that they want someone close to join their relationship, they find a way to tell him, and other relationships are found.  
**Rating:** NC-17, or R  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco/Ron, Severus/Remus/Neville, and there will be more later on.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this. J.K Rowling owns all of Harry Potter  
**Author Note: **This is one of my best HP fic's that I have wrote so far. I am so proud. ^^ Also! This may not be some people's cup of tea, or soda. There is rape, mentions of rape, miscarriage, and possibly more later on. Also, this story has been a work in progress for over 4 years. Bear with me.  
**Warnings:**M/M/M Anal, Angst, H/C, HJ, Language, M/M, MPreg, N/C, Oral, Rim, Tort, WAFF, WIP

* * *

"I always had a feeling it was Draco you were dating," Ron's voice sounded amused, but he still looked jealous.

"Ron! What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining, but... Come over here." Harry grinned brightly as he motioned his best friend to where he was laying. When Ron got close enough, the green-eyed beauty yanked his best friend up onto the bed and hugged him close. "Ron... Draco and I have to tell you something very important, so please listen carefully. Okay?"

The red head sighed sadly, knowing that he was gonna be told that he wasn't the one they wanted. "Yeah, okay." He looked at Draco, who was looking back at him with an amused expression on his face. _Or maybe the look of death._Ron thought, not too happy about the way this is going. After a moment of not hearing Harry talk he huffed at turned to look at his friend, "Dammit Harry! If you are gonna tell me I am not the one you and Draco want tell me! Don't just sit there and make me wonder! It is making me crazy. It is all I can think about. I like you both, but you two together make it hard to imagine that you want another person in your relationship. So please talk and tell me what is going on here." A sigh left Ron.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to laugh at his friend and make his friend feel really unwanted. "Ron, I don't think you are understanding things here. What Draco and I have to tell you will not make you sad, hopefully it will be the opposite. Draco, do you want to tell Ron?"

Draco nodded, and when Ron looked toward him he leaned forward and kissed Ron on the lips. "We want you Ron. You're the one that we want in our relationship; if you are willing to have both of us." He blushed biting his bottom lip. Ron's face lit up.

"Are you being serious?" He looked back and forth between Harry and Draco. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Of course I will." Ron gaped at his friend and new boyfriends. "Are you two really sure about this?"

Draco let out a chuckle, "Yes Ron, we are very sure about this. Are you sure you want to be with us?"

"Are you crazy! Of course I want to be with you two." Ron laughed as he pounced on Draco, kissing him playfully. Then more carefully he leaned against Harry and kissed him gently on the lips. "Harry, are you feeling better, do you need anything for the pain?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "No Madam Pomfrey has been good at giving me the potions and ointments I need." He then frowned, "Why did they do that to me? I never did anything to them."

"Ooh, Harry. They always wanted to get at people who were not on their side. They wanted to make everyone hurt. So they hurt Neville, and then you. But at least Crabbe and Goyle are dead, so they can't do more harm to others." Draco gently ran his fingers through his boyfriends almost black hair.

"Harry, they deserved what happened to them and more. You deserve the best, but what you got was not even close. That was the lowest of the low because of jealousy. But now you have one extra lover who will stick with both of you and protect you with his heart." Ron smiled as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, if Crabbe and Goyle were found. Where the fuck is Nott?" Neville growled as he stomped into the infirmary, followed closely by Remus and Severus. "Heya Harry." Neville smiled as he leaned down and hugged his friend close, giving him a kiss on the head. "I want Nott found and murdered. He hurt Harry."

"Nev, he hurt you too..." Harry frowned hugging Neville tighter.

"You are more important for right now. They hurt you worse than they did too me."

"Neville! Come now, you were hurt too. Granted you were not hurt as badly as Harry, but you were still mentally and emotionally affected." Draco looked at Neville with concern, _'there is something wrong with him, and he is acting like nothing really happened to him.'_Harry looked at Remus and saw that Remus looked concerned too.

"Hey Neville, why don't you go with Draco and get some lunch. I need to talk to Remus, Snape and Ron, for a moment." Harry gave a small grin to Neville and patted his shoulder, and got a pat back.

Draco put his arm around Neville's shoulders and pulled him out of the infirmary, joking with his new friend.

"There is something seriously wrong with Neville, I mean, I am affected by this too, but he is almost acting like nothing has happened. We need to find a way to help him." Harry looked at each man carefully, taking in their reactions.

"Mr. Potter, I don't know what we could do besides getting a psychiatrist for him, but to make it fair you would have to visit the psychiatrist too." Severus sighed as he tiredly sat down on one of the beds. Remus sitting down beside him and taking his hand gently, running his thumb over his lovers hand.

"Harry, do you think we should talk to him, or what?" Ron asked carefully, hoping that his idea wasn't stupid.

"That is a good idea Ron, but don't you think he might get upset if we start an intervention?" Remus curiously looked at Ron, trying to understand what his student was saying.

"Well, yes, but no. We have to take is slow and ease him into it. If we get him to talk about it, then we will be making progress. I am not sure what I am saying," Ron nervously stopped.

"No, Ron you did good." Harry hugged Ron, while Ron's hand rubbed up and down on his back. "Your right, we do have to take it slow, but we also need to get down to this, figure out what is going on in his mind."

"Mr. Potter, what do you presume we should do then?" Severus carefully watched Harry's reaction.

"We need to all get together, we need to become a family; we need to convince him that even if he does break down we will all be here for him. He might just not want anyone to see him break down, and become weak. He wants to prove that he is strong willed, and he is, I am not saying he isn't. He just wants to be the brave one, and have other people lean on him, not him leaning on everyone else." Harry sighed, he just realized, he described himself too.

Severus nodded, "Yes, I can see that happening to Neville. He was the strong one for us, but we really need to be strong for Neville and you Harry."

Harry bit his lip nervously. Ron noticed and moved closer to his lover and lightly squeezed his shoulder from behind. "He is right, you know. You need help through this too."

"I know." The brunette sighed and looked at the men in the room with sad eyes. "I just want to have the rapes be forgotten, like they never happened, but I know that is not possible. I don't want to be scared of doing sexual things with my boyfriends. I know I trust them, but I will still be scared. It fucking traumatized me and I am scared I won't be the same as I was before all that. Neville, the poor kid, he was a virgin, I was not. We both hurt, and we will hurt for a long time. But we need you guys to help us heal. Please." Harry begged. Deep down he already knew the men were gonna help them as much as they could, sadly, he will need to be fixed before he will believe it.

* * *

Draco looked at his companion that was walking with him to the Great Hall to eat lunch. As they were right outside the door to walk into the hall, Draco looked at Neville to see he was a little pale. "Longbottom? Are you gonna be okay?" He joked a little, but stopped when he saw that something really was wrong.

A tear slid down the hazel eyed brunette's cheek. As if in slow motion Neville's knees went out and he was about to collapse on the ground, but luckily Draco caught the crying boy, gently setting him on the floor. He held the boy close as he rocked back and forth. "Shh, shh. It's gonna be okay Neville. We are gonna help you and protect you."

"Nott is still here somewhere. I bet that right when I am alone he will attack me. I don't want my mates to worry about me every second of the day when they aren't near me. I don't want to have to rely on _them_ every second of the day. I am already weak, I don't want to be weaker." Neville sobbed as he hugged Draco tightly, not letting go any time soon.

"Hello. Do you two need any help?" The calming but quiet voice of Luna Lovegood echoed through the hall, and Draco looked up to see a worried Luna and Ginny staring down at them.

"Yes, please. I need help taking Neville to the infirmary."

Ginny smiled as she pointed her wand at Neville and cast a weightless spell. Draco smiled gratefully at Ginny and Luna as he easily carried Neville back to the infirmary.

* * *

Severus was looking at Remus, his hand reaching out to take his beloved's hand. He gave him a secret smile, one that only Remus used to see. Now Neville will also be seeing that secret smile more often also.

Remus smiled back at Severus and squeezed his hand. They almost jumped out of their seats when the infirmary doors were slammed open. Draco walked in carrying a crying Neville, "Please, help him. He broke down right outside the Great Hall."

Severus got up from his seat, pulling Remus up also, and they both walked briskly over to their third. Neville reached his arms out, wanting to be held by one of his lovers. Which happened to be Severus because he was the stronger of the two; since less than a week ago, was the full moon. Remus ran his fingers comfortingly through Neville's dark brown hair as Snape carefully set Neville down on one of the infirmary beds. Neville sobbed, but it stopped in an instant as he gasped in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Madam Pomfrey please come here and look at Neville's stomach." Severus called the mediwitch out. Remus growled angrily as he tried to calm his two mates.

Poppy came into Neville's view and pulled out her wand, trying different spells, until one finally made her come to a stop. She sighed and shook her head, and a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm terribly sorry Neville, but, it seems that you have had a miscarriage."

Neville's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-what? You can't be serious, don't tell me that. Is this April fool's? Don't tell me this is real. Oh god, please don't tell me you just said I had a miscarriage." He shook violently as he leaned onto the side of the bed and retched, sobs coming out as gasps and cries of agony and loss.

Severus, the most composed man in the world, held his young lover close, and shook him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings. Neville cried as he hugged Severus and Remus close, "Please, don't hate me. I'm sorry."

Remus shook his head, "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong Neville. We love you, and we won't leave you." He whispered into Neville's ear, but Severus heard also.

* * *

Later that night Neville had to be given a calming draught, and also a sleeping potion, because when Severus and Remus had to leave, he wouldn't stop crying or screaming in terror.

Harry kept trying to make him feel better, but it was all in vain. He fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, their friends trying their best to comfort each other through this hard time. But it wasn't always so easy.

One of those days Harry scared everyone by his sleepwalking suicide attempt. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a razor, and slit one of his wrists, but, thankfully, his screaming brought people in there to stop him before he did his other arm.

When he woke up, he didn't know what he did, he looked lost and very confused. "What happened? Why is there bandages on my arm?"

Ron spoke up quietly, "Harry... you just tried to kill yourself." Harry's eyes widened, as he stared at Ron in shock, and then looked around and saw Draco trying not to cry.

"No. I wouldn't ever do that!."

"Your subconscious seemed to think differently Harry. Don't worry. We are here for you. No matter what." Remus smiled kindly at Harry and gave him a fatherly hug. The young brunette hugged him tightly.

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes, "I swear, I would never want to do that to you all. I'm so sorry."

Ron gave a bitter smile, knowing that Harry would never really do it on purpose. He had no clue what to say. Ron wanted to make his dark haired boyfriend feel better, not worse. So the red-head leaned down and hugged his boyfriend, "I love you Harry."

Draco smiled sadly and walked toward his boyfriends, and hugged them both tightly. "We will always love you Harry. Don't worry, you just have to talk to someone, either a therapist, or an adult that you feel comfortable talking to. And if you really want, one of us can stay with you, just as moral support."

"I-I will talk to Severus and Remus, please." Harry looked up at the adults and saw their stunned looks.

"Harry... you want us to help you?" Severus asked carefully, unsure if he actually heard right.

"We would love to help you. You're like a son to us." Remus added, giving a gently kiss on Harry's forehead.

"How is Neville? Is he okay right now?" Harry asked, watching Severus and Remus to see how they react.

Snape looked down sadly, "They had to put him in a wizarding coma, every time he was awake he would just scream and cry, then finally Pomfrey decided to put him to a calming and relaxing sleep. We are gonna wake him up soon."

The brunette nodded and bit his lip sadly, "I'm so sorry Neville had a miscarriage. I can't even imagine what he is going through. He deserved so much better than he got. At least now he has two mates that will take good care of him." There was a small smile on Harry's face as he said that. Draco and Ron nodded, agreeing with Harry.

"Thank you so much." Remus whispered softly, his voice husky from held in tears, a lump in his throat. "It means so much to us that you trust us with Neville."

"You're a teacher, you both are, and you both are mature and very smart about what life is like, and how it can treat people. There isn't anyone I trust more with Neville."

* * *

About three weeks later, Neville was out of the hospital and getting help through the miscarriage. He sometimes asked his lovers to go with him, and sometimes he would ask Draco, who he seemed to trust the most out of his friends. He told people it was because Draco was there to help him when it all happened.

Severus was sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace, reading one of his books about werewolves since his lover just happened to be one. He was waiting for Remus and Neville to come back to his place, to have a romantic dinner and a cuddle afterwards. Snape snorted, _Yes, I can't believe they make me cuddle. Oh who am I kidding? I do like laying with them in silence, just enjoying their presence._

The door was pushed open and Ron walked into the room, carrying a sleeping Neville. Remus was following behind them with a guilty look on his face.

The older brunette flushed when he saw Severus raising a brow at him, "I couldn't carry Neville, It's getting close to the full moon and I just don't have the energy." Remus bit his lip as he sat on the arm of Severus' chair. The black haired man chuckled, wrapping an arm around Remus' frail body and pulled him down onto his lap.

"Ron, could you just set him on the couch? We can take him to the room in a bit. Thank you." Severus gave Ron a small smile as the red-head nodded and set the Neville on the couch, then walked out the door, heading to his own lovers.

Remus was watching Neville, a small smile on his face, "When he is healed maybe we can try for a child. Since werewolves are actually fertile, there could possibly be a spell that can take some of my DNA, some of yours and some of his, and put it together and make a child, or maybe more than one child..." He trailed off, not sure if his usually snarky dark lover would want children or not.

"Yes. We can talk to him about it in a few weeks. We just have to be sure he is fully healed before we get to that." Remus nodded as he rested his head on Snape's shoulder. "I love you Remus. I know I don't say it often enough. But I will try to say it more. I know that Neville really has self-esteem issues that we need to help him with."

Neville rolled over, mumbling, then he blinked a couple times and smiled when he saw his two lovers, "Hey. How are you two? Was I asleep long?"

Severus smiled, "We are just fine. Not very long, just enough to make you want to stay up late tonight." He then chuckled when Neville gave a cheeky grin.

"Yes, I happened to plan it that way."

"Well good because Severus planned a romantic dinner for us."

Neville sat up and gave his dark-haired lover a bright smile, "Thank you Sev." He stood up and walked over to the Potion's Professor and kissed his cheek, then did the same to Remus. "I guess it's a good thing I am starving then."

"Well, I better get everything finished and set up, shouldn't I?"

"Do you need help love?" Remus asked as Snape got up from his chair, his fingers running down the Potion Master's arms.

Severus looked down at Remus with a tiny smile. "There isn't much left to be done. You go ahead and rest. I will ring the dinner bell when it's done." He teased, making Remus smirk.

"Oh yes, make sure you bring in the horses, cows and pigs from outside also." Remus joked back then laughed when Snape shook his head fondly and went to the kitchen.

Neville's eyes were alight with pleasure at seeing his two men interact with each other in the private of their own home.

* * *

After dropping Neville off, Ron headed back to the Head Boy room that Ron was able to get last week. He had then let McGonagall know that Draco was a friend, so he could be trusted. Little did she know, they were dating, and Harry and Ron shared it, Draco coming and going at all hours of the day. "Guys, I am back. Neville was really knackered." He came to a stop as he stared at his two lovers kissing on their bed.

"Whoa... that's a nice thing to come home to." Ron grinned as he waggled his eyebrows.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle, breaking the kiss and almost making Harry pout. "That's not nice Ron, you could have just joined in, not make us stop."

Ron gave an apologetic smile as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "How about I get a welcome back kiss first."

Harry happily obliged as he leaned over Draco and kissed Ron on the lips, then Draco doing the same to the red-head.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Re-edited ALL chapters. Nothing horribly different, but they may sound better. Be sure to go back and read them, please!)**

**Title:** Trust Thy Will**  
Author:** WarpedMinded  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
Chapter: **5/?  
**Summary:** When Harry and his lover find that they want someone close to join their relationship, they find a way to tell him, and other relationships are found.  
**Rating:** NC-17, or R  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco/Ron, Neville/Snape/Lupin, and probably more  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**Author Notes****:** I am so sorry it took years to finally get another chapter done. It is really hard to write when you have ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) I just kept stopping, and it would be a few weeks before I would start again. '_I know there is no excuse, so I am sorry for taking so long with this story.'_ So here is Chapter 5!

* * *

Neville let out a small sigh as he buried himself under the covers, surrounded by his lovers. He actually felt loved and cared for. Which Neville never thought he would find, and he was so grateful that he was wrong.

Remus' arms were snuggly wrapped around the tall pale body of Severus Snape next to him was Neville, who was buried under the covers. He smiled as he reached over and pulled back the warm blankets. "Neville, I believe there is no school today, what are your plans?"

Neville yawned as he looked at them both carefully, "Well, we could do something that I have been waiting to do for a while..." He leaned forward and gently bit on Severus' nipple, making the older man buck his hips while letting out a small moan. "Or I could just study while you old fuddy-duddy's read." He chuckled as he hopped out of bed before his black-haired lover could get him.

"Longbottom is gonna be the death of me." Severus groaned as he looked back at Remus, who was chuckling lightly. He then leaned forward and kissed the werewolf on the lips, "How about we all go have a picnic outside? Neville and I can search for plants. Then maybe he can start planting them in the greenhouse. I know I could always use more for potions."

Remus nodded thoughtfully as he gave a light smile, "Well now you are the Potions expert, Neville the best in his Herbology class. And I am..." He stopped and frowned as he tried to think of what he excelled at.

Severus grasped Remus' hand, "You are our amazing," kiss "Brave," kiss "Funny," kiss "Excellent Defense teacher, this side of the Wizarding World has ever seen." By the time Snape was done praising Lupin, the brunette was blushing.

"Thank you Sev, that means a lot." He laughed loudly as he was pulled from bed and into Severus' arms, "You gonna put my clothes on me Snape?"

Sev mock sneered, "I accept the challenge." He quickly went about pulling Lupin's sleeping trousers off, and putting on a pair of slacks for lounging around in. The black haired man then gave Remus a light blue button up shirt. "Ah ha, just as I guessed you're magnificent as always." He murmured with a smirk on his face.

* * *

When they went into the small dining area, Neville had already put all the food on the table, and he was just waiting for them. Severus smiled at his young lover, "Thank you Neville, your cooking is always amazing."

Remus came up next to Neville and kissed his cheek affectionately. "You did excellent my beloved."

Their young lover gave them a slight smile, one that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

He never did understand how he got the most gorgeous Hogwarts teachers, but he sure wasn't going to complain about it. Something dark passed through his mind. It's all a lie, they will leave him eventually. But don't worry, I have fixed that. When he snickered, Severus looked at him confused, but then looked at his suspiciously when he saw the young man was sneering, "Are you alright Neville?" Yes, yes he most definitely was alright, more than, actually.

"I'm fine Severus, just make sure to drink your tea before it gets cold."

Remus looked at Neville, and then at Severus as the man started to drink his hot tea.

The werewolf then saw an evil glint in their young lover's eyes, and then a streak of red passed through them. Remus yelled out, "Severus, don't drink it!" Reaching over, he smacked the cup out of his Snape's hand, but he was too late.

The black-haired man's eyes went glazed and he started to fall out of his chair, but Remus caught him and gently laid him on the floor. "Oh, dear lord." He looked up at Neville in shock, "What did you do to him?" He yelled, his voice full of panic.

Neville looked down in disdain, "Did you two really think I could allow you to take me as your mate?" He hissed angrily, his once beautiful hazel eyes were turning red. "I am already claimed as someone else's."

The brunette werewolf frowned as he noticed something off about Neville. The eyes, the way Neville was acting. Kind of like imperious curse, except he looked almost possessed. Remus' eyes widened, **'oh god, Neville is being possessed.' **He had to think fast, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Remus swung around and knocked Neville unconscious before running over to Severus' potion box. Opening it he let out a sigh of relief, grabbing a bezoar stone, and pushing it into the black haired man's mouth, closing it, and rubbing Snape's throat; forcing him to swallow.

It took a few minutes, but finally Severus gasped, jerking up. Remus was ready and held him tightly, letting out a silent sob, grateful that his lover didn't die.

"Neville's possessed. I-I had to knock him out to be able to help you."

Snape shushed Remus with a kiss, "It's alright. It will give us a chance to really help him."

* * *

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey was called into Severus Snape's chambers, with a message to get there urgently, it was a matter of life and death. What they saw just proved that it wasn't just to get them there quickly, it was true.

Pomfrey gasped softly when she saw Neville tied up in a chair, his red eyes glaring at everyone in the room. Thankfully there was a piece of strong spell-o-tape covering his mouth, to keep him from doing curses.

"I really don't know what to tell you. But we think Neville is possessed, and we need your help."

"Well help you boys with anything." Dumbledore had a grave look on his face when he said that, but he stepped close to Neville, holding out a hand and shutting his eyes.

After a moment Madam Pomfrey joined in, and then Remus and Severus. They all aimed their hands at Neville, eyes shut and chanting a counter-curse to the possession.

It took 20 minutes, but eventually Neville's eyes turned shock white, then his normal hazel as he passed out.

* * *

A whimper escaped Neville as he slowly awoke. He felt warm, and loved. But he also felt horribly disgusted with himself. "I'm sorry." He whispered tearfully. He was hushed and rocked back and forth by one of his lovers.

"We know it's not your fault Mr. Longbottom. But, did you get an idea of who possessed you?" That was Ms. McGonagall. She had showed up after the whole ordeal, when Dumbledore fire-called her.

"I don't know. It felt so cold. Like the person wasn't alive, I think it was a ghost."

"That makes no sense. The only ghosts allowed in the castle are the Hogwarts ghosts. Peeves wouldn't even do something like this." Severus murmured, not sure how to explain anything.

**TBC!**


End file.
